Pulse Nightclub
The whereabouts of which are only known to some, the Pulse Nightclub is really quite easy to find, nestled between to busy art galleries close to the center of town. It's a two story, windowless brick building, and it's definitely not the place you want to mention in your next letter home to mom and dad. Upon entering, it quickly becomes obvious that this is a strip club. A rather classy one, actually, but still quite guttural in its purpose. The waitresses are encouraged to wear black or white corsets, but otherwise have free reign of their outfits. Some don classic bunny outfits... some keep it sleek and black with vinyl, others wear sweet pink with ribbons. The ongoing theme is to wear as little as possible while still remaining enticing. There are a total of four stripper poles in the lounge. Three are arrayed across the back of the spade-shaped stage, the fourth at the tip of it. Heavy black curtains hang at the back of the stage. There are two cages for dancers on either side of the bar in wall nooks, accessed by small stairways from behind the bar. The seats are low and comfortable, and there are plenty of tables and booths to mingle with friends. *There is no full nudity here, but the women have been known to get rather close to it. Topless is more than acceptable. And as long as nether regions are covered, well... that can be done with a taped-on olive leaf for all management minds. *Couples are welcome, and there is a dancefloor to bust your own moves if the mood strikes you. Women get '''FREE '''drinks. So guys, don't bother offering. *Events are often held, such as wet t-shirt contests, amateur pole dancing night, and themed costume parties. Check here for those special events. *The back rooms are for Employee's Only, but good friends are often admitted with good excuse. Or just because. *The balcony above the bar is the balcony to Ivan's room. He has gotten quite used to the music and rather likes the company of those down below. Or at least, the sounds of them. *The back rooms feature showers and other commodities to pass the time, supporting the employees with much-needed relaxation between shifts or on breaks. *In a typical night, several women perform. Here is an example of the usual performances. Employees of Note: ''All NPCs may be puppeted as needed. Please play them responsibly. '' *Alex Manner NPC - Bouncer. Shaved head and a ready grin. Stands by the doorway and admits newcomers. Has been known to often "forget" to ask for ID... Hey, you're only young once, right? *Miles Kipstone NPC - Bouncer. Tall man with longer hair and pointy beard. Stationed in the back room, keeping an eye on those who enter or try to go upstairs. Kind of a stickler, takes his job seriously. Texas accent. *Nate Fletcher NPC - Bartender (Night Shift). Charming, with green eyes and black spiky hair, Nate wants to know your story. Just don't call him short. *Melissa Dansford NPC - Bartender (Day Shift). Sweet and with a soft British accent, Melissa nonetheless makes it clear that she is here to pour the drinks, not lose the clothes. *Betty Roxwell NPC - Hostess. Beautiful, busty redhead with a classy taste in dress, it's her job to make sure everyone is comfortable and has whatever their hearts desire. File:Alex.jpg|Alex Manner File:Miles.jpg|Miles Kipstone File:Nate.jpg|Nate Fletcher File:Melissa.jpg|Melissa Dansford File:Betty.jpg|Betty Roxwell Category:Places of Interest